Breakeven
by Dana2184
Summary: "When a heart break's, no it don't break even."


**A/N so I'm back with this one shot. I'm bad at updating any story and if you noticed on my profile they are all on hiatus for a very long time. I'm trying to think of the next reason for 30 reasons. So that will have to wait. This one shot was started almost a month ago. I never got around to finishing it, i was busy with work, and life, and well my laptop is a butt sometimes and shuts off randomly.**

**This is loosly based off _The Scripts _song_ Breakeven_. It's not even how I got the idea. I was actually reading _Science-Fantasy93_ Story _Break The Ice _about hockey players and ice figure skaters and the other on _Touch The Flame_ that is what really inspired the whole thing, _Break The Ice was just icing on the cake_. Something had happen between James and Katie and well this was born. I strongly advise you to read that wonderful story as well as her other stories. But I'll have you know that you don't have to read that before this, cause that story was what was inspired from that story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I don't own Breakeven. I do own the plot, the town, and the coffee shop, I even own Trevor. I hope you enjoy this One Shot.**

**_"When a heart breaks, no it don't break even."_  
**

* * *

James Diamond couldn't believe the love of his life walked out of his life. But once he thought of it, she kind of had the right to. I mean he did cheat on her, lie to her, ditch her, hurt her, and called her every name in the book. What else was Katie Knight supposed to do?

Let's face it, he was known as a womanizer, but really was he? He never lived up to that name; he was always faithful in all of his relationships. And all, I mean the 4 serious ones he had. If he wasn't into you because your personality was bland, or you look like you got into a fight with the Crayola box and let it win, then he really didn't want to date you.

So what made him change his way after he met dear sweet Katie Knight? No she isn't Kendall Knights sister, she is his cousin. Meeting her at the baseball game, he never thought he'd see her again. But once it came to Kendall's 18th birthday she was there at his party. He knew he had to have her.

Now thinking of it, he was a jackass to her. And now he is paying the price. She packed her bags and left. After warning him that she was cautious, and knew to never fall in love and if she did, she was supposed to take it with cautious, so what made James Diamond of all men change that for her?

Was it the fact that he got to know her? Won her heart? Knock down her walls? We'll never know I guess. But the one thing that we will know is that he really regrets everything that he ever did to her. They both knew that falling in love was hard, but falling out was worse. So why did they break up? I mean after 4 years of dating, you'd think that it wouldn't happen right?

It wasn't commitment issues, because he already had an engagement ring and everything. But now? Now, he knew it was a waste of time because of everything he did to her. He highly doubts that Katie would be willing to say yes, especially after her best friend Jennifer Miller blabbed her mouth of everything that she knew that James.

And who's to say that Cotton Lake isn't a small town that gossips. It was probably Abigail Rings, head tennis player and owner of Cotton Lake Golf Club. She has been out to get James after he had broken up with her daughter, Amber three weeks after the winter formal of their senior year.

Then again that could just be a rumor to get him to freak out. James is a tough guy, he can handle anything, and well anything that isn't Katie knight. You don't want to be crossing paths with Katie when she is pissed off.

She may be only 5'2 but she has a short temper and is as dangerous as a red hot fire ball, and or a fire breathing dragon. Whatever happens to tickle your fancy.

Katie tried moving on; she was in a short relationship that consisted of 5 weeks. She just wasn't into it, and the guy was talking all kinds of crazy. He wanted to get married on their third month anniversary, have lots of kids, and live the all American dream. Katie on the other hand, wanted James back but didn't know how to do that.

The guy that she was with, Trevor was the American nightmare in her eyes. Only insane rich people want to live in that perfect plastic like life. Like that _ABC_ show _Suburgatory._ That kind of freaky, where everyone has the freshly mowed lawns, the women well the perfect dream with a kid or four. The husbands wore the cashmere knit sweaters around their necks, wearing pastel and everything was honky dory.

Katie Knight was not one for that. She wanted three kids, a lovely husband and as weird as it sounds drama in her life. No one is perfect and she never wanted to pretend that she was. She was like the other Knights in her family. The family of 30 cousins; two sets of loving grandparents, the family that was all for hockey and well figure skating. She never really got why they liked figure skating but never question it.

Her mom's mom was an Olympic figure skater and her dad's dad was a pro hockey player belonging to the _Minnesota Wilds._ Once her parents, parents met, everything fit together. They learned that you can't have hockey players without figure skaters and you can't have figure skaters without hockey players. It's just how it worked.

Kendall, her other half, her best friend and her parent in crime meant the world to her. She was protective of her like he was of her. So once Kendall found out that James had done what he did, it took everything in his power to march over to his house beat the shit out of him.

Almost a year later, both Katie Knight and James Diamond were single and still getting over the horrible heartbreak that they went through.

So when they happen to cross paths one frightful December night, it was like they never broken up. More like went on a year vacation. How exactly did they happen to miss each other for the past 12 months, well still confuses most?

"Order Up," the barista said behind _Cherry Picker's Coffee Shop_ is how they actually crossed path.

They both went for the cup, thinking it was there's and when their hands touched they jumped back and felt that electric fly that they had felt 5 years ago. At Kendall's 18th birthday bash.

"Sorry, that was totally yours." Katie's delicate voice had said

"No, it was my fault, here you have it." James light but musky voice replied

They couldn't believe their ears when they heard each other's face. They had moved out of the way taking the cup with them, and looked at each other. Katie's eyes looked as dead as they did the awful night she had caught him in bed with another women his bed.

James' eyes on the other hand looked as if they lost that warm chocolate color that everyone seems to fall in love with. I'm sure a few straight guys would turn bi for his eyes.

"Hi," Katie meeked out.

"Hi," James said

Once Katie got her drink they made their way out of the coffee shop and down the street. They walked in a silence. It was uncomfortable but again it was really comfortable. They took turns glancing at each other making sure this was real. After all, a lot has happen since they last saw each other.

Katie grew another two inches making her 5'4, her light brown hair now changed to a dark chocolate color, and she now wears glasses. James grew an inch making his height to 6'3, he gained muscles, and cut his almost black hair short and in a little quaff like style.

James had moved out of his parents' house, and into a luxious condo, while studying to be a successful lawyer. Katie now 24 years old, is in her last year of college of studying to be a sports physical therapist. She lives in town house by herself.

They had somehow made it to James' condo complex and took the elevator up to the 6th floor, got out and made it to his house. Walking into the lavish foyer that was black and white tiles, and warm welcoming brown walls, with pictures on both sides of the wall.

Taking off their shoes, they walked back the spacious kitchen of white granite tops and stainless steel appliances. Further down the hall was when they got into the living room, which the warm welcoming brown walls came into play.

He had a white leather sectional couch, a matching white leather lazy chair. On the other wall was mounted a 59' inch flat screen TV. Man was he living the life. There was another door that led into the hallway that he had. There was his bedroom and the bathroom. His room was a mix of black and white furnishes, the bathroom matched his room.

As soon as they sat on the couch they broke the silence.

"How are you?" James asked her. Why did it seem to be so hard to start a conversation up with her? It really is like they were 18 again, meeting for the first time.

"I've been better, I suppose, been busy, as usual with school and work. How about you? How are you?" she answered then turned the question around on him.

"To be honest? Miserable, but have been busy with school and work. A lot of time on my hands sadly." He said sadly.

They both been trying to fill the void they have. It is true, when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even.

Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, he was in school and had work when they were together. But she always thought that he would be in a relationship with a great girl, and living the life. I guess you really shouldn't assume of such things.

Not seeing one picture that indicated that he had a relationship going on, well the pictures that she has seen so far, she guess she got ahead of herself there.

Always thought that James would find a girl that would treat him well, and capture his heart. But then again, according to Kendall, girls, never had the best luck with him. See James wasn't the type to put out. The only time he had sex was in fact with Katie Knight.

On their one year annervsary, they had lost their virginity to each other. She was waiting to get married, but James had proved himself to be her one and only, she gave it up early. But after the time she caught him in bed with another woman, she kind of lost it all.

Now that I say in bed, I mean making out and feeling each other up. Not actually sleeping with her. She never had sex with Trevor, because she knew that she didn't need to have sex just to please a man. Hell if she and James could go a year without sexing each other up, she knew that she was worth the wait for any man that she was with.

They got to talking about other things, filled each other in on what was going on in their lives and were each life was headed. They felt comfortable around each other again. James got up to get some food and came back to the couch, waiting for the lasagna to cook.

Eating grapes they were laughing at the memory of their first date, on the golf field, having a picnic. Feeding each other grapes and other fruit, that was the best date that she had ever had. Katie picked up a grape and chucked into James' mouth, he caught it on time, just like last time.

"Hey Katie," James had broken the laugher

"Yeah?" she question, not really knowing where it was going.

"I just want to say, that I am terribly sorry for everything that I had put you through. I truly did love you and I couldn't believe that I gave up the best part of me. I don't know if you will accept this apology or not, but I hope we can start again, whether it was going out or being friends again. I'm willing to do whatever it will take to get you back. I know I will have to gain your trust again, and I'm alright with." He said sincerely.

Bringing her head up, she looked at him in his eyes, and studied him, trying to detect if this was just a dream or if he really meant it. After letting a sigh, she thought it over.

"I do forgive you, but like you said you will have to earn my trust back, and we should start off at friends." Katie answered him.

His eyes lit up and the warmness of them came back as well. They hugged quickly then he got up to get the food. After putting the rest of his apple juice into Katie's cup, he carried the plates back to the living room. They turned on the TV, and watched whatever just happened to be on.

Once they were finish and each had a cupcake, they cuddle up on the couch. James in the back, and her snuggled up to him. He was on _Demand_ and was looking for the perfect movie to come on. Noticing that their favorite movie, _Sandlot_ was on, he snapped his fingers, making the lights go down and turned his attention to the movie.

After everything they had been through, they were both happy for this frightful cold night in December and the love of hot white chocolate brought them together. After thinking everything through, they were gonna be okay.

* * *

**A/N so did you like it? No? Okay. I'm sorry if it didn't seem to flow right, it was in my head. I hope _Science-Fantasy93_ doesn't get mad that I got this idea from her. Anyways. That review box down there, yeah he would love some love on this chilly June day where I live. Please show him and me some love. Tell me what you honestly think of the story, whether you hate it or not. It means a lot. :)****  
**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
